


Rescue

by secondalto



Series: Parentverse [10]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-01
Updated: 2010-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles and the AI team go to rescue Buffy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue

Appearing in the lobby of the Hyperion, Giles faced a surprised Wesley, Gunn and Angel.

"Where are they?" he growled.

Angel recognized that this was no longer Giles, this was Ripper. Wolfram and Hart wouldn't know what hit them.

"Let us help you, they are not to be underestimated," Wesley asks.

Ripper just nods and Wes points out the weapons cabinet. Angel goes for the sword, Gunn takes his axe and Wes takes the crossbow. Ripper looks over the selection and picks several throwing knives as well as a large ceremonial dagger. As ready as they'll ever be, they pile into Angel's convertible. The drive is short and the plan of attack is simple. They burst in and hit first, ask questions later. Demons attack from all sides. The others seem to hold their own, so Ripper grabs a fleeing lawyer and gets into his face.

"The Slayer, where is she?"

"Science lab, two floors down."

Ripper tossed him aside and dashes for the stairs. He finds the lab and sees Buffy strapped to a table, several scientists surrounding her. There are two others, a man and a woman, in suits, more lawyers. He flings open the door, taking out the scientists with the throwing knives. The male goes for him but he grabs the woman, holding the dagger to her throat.

"Release her or your colleague gets her throat slit."

"Go ahead, I could care less if she lives or dies."

"Giles hurry please," Buffy pleads.

In a split second he decides what to do. The dagger finds its way into the man's thigh; the woman is tossed to the side, Buffy's restraints undone with words uttered low and quick. Scooping her up, he strides out, and back up to the lobby.

"I've got her, let's go."

And as the men of Angel Investigations follow, Ripper lets loose a few more words.


End file.
